dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Armoured Skeptic
Page under construction "Wow... that is some McDermott-level argument structure.﻿" ―Armoured Skeptic's reaction to some idiot. The Armoured Skeptic (real name, Gregory) is a suit of armor who generally debunks creationist videos and talks about atheism on YouTube. He emphasizes that he is not a political activist and has been featured on a couple channels, such as TheBibleReloaded's and MrRepzion's. He was once just a suit of armor, until he was zapped by Satan with a huge freaking apple! Description He has gained a large amount of popularity over the recent months, currently having over 200,000 subscribers and over 11,000,000 views overall. His channel was created in February 24th, 2014. He also runs a second channel called Armoured Media where he does film reviews. He made a guest appearance in Episode 147 where he officially unmasked and uncovered his chiseled and slightly-lickable face to the world (after already having his face revealed by some shit-stirrer earlier on). It is suspected that's McDermott has not made videos toward Skeptic lately because after revealing his face, Jenny has been masturbating ever since. As has the rest of the female population. History He used to be part of a cultish version of Christianity known as Messianic Jews, where some of the members did animal sacrifices and cherrypicked a lot less of the bible than normal Christians. The Armoured Skeptic describes the members as very nice people, but extremely deluded. Then, after watching videos from thunderf00t, TJ, and Dusty, he questioned his beliefs and ended up becoming an atheist. In his first 6 months of being an atheist, he was part of a cultish version of Atheism, Atheism+ (basically atheism + feminism). He left because he criticized some ideas coming from the community of the holy and divine Atheism+, which resulted in him getting doxxed and called a rapist, which almost made him lose his job. Basically, he was subjected to the group's punishment for apostasy. This led him to create his account to somewhat combat some of the members of Atheism+, but that is not the direction his channel went in.1 On Drunken Peasants He was briefly talked about in Episode 78 when a fan asked DP if they knew him and if they'd consider getting him on the show. They immediately objected upon discovering that he was Canadian. The Armoured Skeptic has expressed some interest in being on the show according to a Facebook post of his. The fans have also expressed interest in him coming on, but the Podcast has not made a move on the issue due to having difficulties contacting him and his Canadianness. In Episode 139, they said they were going to have him in the future. It was announced in Episode 145 that he would come on the show in September 2nd. Armoured Skeptic made his marvelous introduction in Episode 147 and used this as an opportunity to finally unmask, this led to Thousands of women in the audience suffering ( enjoying ) a serious case of pussy-wettage upon seeing his face. The event was officially named "The Great Flood" at the start of September, 2015 by the Drunken Peasants Podcast Wiki in the "Armoured Skeptic" article. This was just after Jenny McDermott revealed some personal information about him in an attempt to muddy his reputation, only succeeding to further lower whatever's left of her own. This act of view-whoring was discussed in Episode 146. Notes "1 out of every 10 people are gay and that kinda weirds me out. I've had sex with 10 people, so statistically at least one of those dudes was gay" —Armoured Skeptic Skeptic has been rated: 8.5, would fuck by Skull. He identifies as part of the Metalkin gender/race. He has been a member of two cults: Messianic Judaism and Atheism+. He is currently lovers with Shoe0nHead, another Youtuber. When the act of love is performed between Skeptic and Shoe it is referred to as "mutual polishing". He was diagnosed with a learning disability as a child, which was later discovered to be misdiagnosed depression. He was excommunicated from Atheism+ as a result of criticising the banning of Thunderf00t from Freethoughtblogs. He has his own wiki.2 It pales massively in comparison to this one. RationalWiki lists Skeptic under "Controversial YouTubers" because he doubted Joss Whedon's alleged reasons for leaving Twitter and claims he is pro-GamerGate (even though he identifies as neither pro- nor anti- GamerGate). This is probably because RationalWiki fucking sucks. He raped Jenny McDermott several times via Facebook messages and dishonestly calling her pretty. According to the above genius. Armoured Skeptic is "MRA-lite" even though he once-badmouthed MRAs and doesn't like to form biases against people based on labels (which is why he befriended her in the first place). He is considers himself libertarian even though he doesn't want to identify as one. He wore a collared shirt during his appearance on DP. (coughs) He actually showed his face once he started his Armoured Media channel, but retracted that decision before it could compromise his anonymity. Jenny used this as an excuse to show his face even though he clearly didn't want that. Skeptic has appeared in many of Shoe's videos since the initial partnership, the act of them being in each other's proximity has led to TJ actually weeping for the first time in his life. The levels of cute generated by the love between them is so great, it is banned in most countries/continents. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Atheists Category:Canadians Category:Page in Progress